Their Dearest Neko
by Grim Angel Reaper
Summary: When Yuma gets feed up with mice ruining his garden he gets the ultimate rodent killer named Scarlet. Little did Yuma know that he didn't adopt just any regular kitten, but a neko... Sorry for the crappy summary but I couldn't think of one. OC x Mukami brothers
1. Feed up

**So I have no clue why I wrote this but it started out as a two paragraph story on a piece of scrap paper I was scribbling on in religon class but in turned into this...**

 **I hope that you like it...**

 **ON WARD KEVIN!**

* * *

Yuma POV

Damn, these mice. They have been eating my precious vegetables from my garden for weeks now and none of the methods that I have been trying has gotten rid of them. That is the final straw, I am pulling out the big guns and I don't give I shit if Ruki doesn't approve.

I stomp into the house calling the driver out front, not letting anyone know that I am leaving. After a twenty minute drive the driver tells me that we have arrived at our destination. Getting out of the car I make my way into the building, heading straight for the front desk.

"I am looking to adopt a cat today" I say to the receptionist, she looks up from her computer screen and blushes almost instantly. "Of course we have a wide variety for you to choose from, please follow me" she says in a voice attempting seduction but comes out all wrong.

She makes a point to sway her hips with every step, trying to get my attention, but I am more focused on getting rid of my gardens pests. She unlocks a door that leads to the open play area.

There I saw cats and kittens of every color all playing and wrestling with each other, all except one. A small kitten with an odd fire engine red colored coat, and bright multi colored eyes (left blue, right green), sat in the corner of the play pen, looking almost ...bored. None of the cats noticed us entire and continued to frolic about, stepping closer they all started to turn their attention toward me and the slutty receptionist. I didn't think they would cower away as fast as they did. (Well when you are only a foot of the ground and you see something as big as Yuma of course you are going to hide.)

All grouped together except for the odd red furred cat, which instead came forward, until it was sitting at the very edge of the play pen and was pawing at the gate. It was almost as if it wanted a closer look at me. Not waiting for approval from the slut bag I open the gate the red kitten slowly walked out, circling around me three times before stopping and sitting in front of me. "It seems she likes you, and that's hard to do. Every single person who walks in here wants her because of her unique coat, but she swats and hisses at them when they try to pick her up or even get near her."

I slowly kneel down and reach my hand out towards her, wondering if she will lash out at me. The small kitten sniffs my hand curiously before head butting it, a small smile makes it's way on to my face as I begin to pet her, and soft purrs emanate from her throat.

"I will take her" I say picking her up gently, and walking towards the play pen exit. The small kitten squirms in my arms, before jumping up onto my shoulder perching herself there.

I chuckle, patting her head as I sign the ownership papers. I walk out to the waiting car with my new kitten perched on my shoulder.

Now to come up with a name...

I stare at the red furred kitten, how is staring back at me with curious eyes.

"Scarlet" I say petting her head she cocks her head to the side, looking confused "Your name shall be Scarlet" I say pointing a finger at her, which she sniffs then licks."

"Wait until my brothers find out about you..."

* * *

 **I will make an OC profile of Scarlet tomorrow...I hope you liked this...thing, I don't even know if you can call it a story but oh, well...**


	2. OC PROFILE

OC PROFILE

NAME: SCARLET

BIRTHDAY:SEPTEMBER 13TH

I made up some rules about neko's and their aging prosess. Neko's grow quickly both mentally and physically. At the physical age of 18 the neko stops growing. Scarlet has three forms

-her cat form

-her semi human form

\- her giant cat form (tiger)

AGE: CAN NOT BE SPECIFIED

APPERANCE: RED HAIR THAT REACHES HER WAIST WHEN IN HER HUMAN FORM. LEFT EYE BLUE RIGHT EYE GREEN. SCARE ACROSS MIDDLE OF HER NECK

LIKES: HER MASTERS (THE FOUR BROTHERS), MILK, SLEEPING, USING HER MASTERS AS PILLOWS, POKEY, THE MOON, SNUGGLING, READING, QUIET

DISLIKES: PEOPLE WHO HURT HER MASTERS, THUDERSTORMS, NOISY PEOPLE, STUPID PEOPLE, BEING UNDERESTIMATED

PERSONALITY: SCARLET IS A LOYAL PET DEDICATED TO HER MASTERS. SHE IS SHY AROUND PEOPLE SHE DOESN'T KNOW. SCARLET LOVES ALL HER MASTERS EQUALLY AND WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR THEM.


	3. KAWAII

**So...Let's get on with it**

 **ON WARD KEVIN!**

* * *

Third person POV

Yuma walked into the mansion, heading straight for his garden. The newest resident of the Mukami house hole still perched on his shoulder, her tail waving from side to side calmly. He had stopped at pet store along the way, picking up a few things for Scarlet including a collar her indicated she wanted by pawing at it.

Outside the sun was starting to set and it was only a matter of time before his brothers woke up. Setting Scarlet down he kneeled down to her level, "now your going to help me with my little problem", just then something started moving in the grass near by. Scarlet turned her attention toward the shuffling, eye narrow and pupils slits. Her prey was near...

Before Yuma even saw her move Scarlet was in front of him, three dead mice at her bloody feet (paws). "I knew I made the right choice. I think you deserve a reward" Yuma said and Scarlet perked up, almost as if she understood what he said.

Time skip...

Scarlet had just started to drink from the bowl of milk Yuma poured for her when Azusa walked into the kitchen. Noticing the kitten on the counter Azusa walked over to it, Scarlet to distracted by the delicious treat in front of her to pay attention to her surroundings. Yuma sat near Scarlet happily munching on sugar cubes, when Azusa sat beside him reaching out to pet the ball of fur. "Yuma...how did...a cat...get in here?" he asked as he pet Scarlet, who flinched and turned to look at him. She looked from him to Yuma, almost asking if Azusa was okay to pet her.

Seeing this Yuma held out his hand toward her encouraging her to come closer to Azusa. Taking slow small steps toward the two until she was inches away from Azusa, smelling his hand that he was going to pet her with. "She is my newest method to get rid of those pesky rodents that have been destroying my garden." Yuma answers as Scarlet allows Azusa to gently pet her, soft purrs rising from her throat. "What's...her name?" Azusa asks "Scarlet" "like her coat?" Azusa asks, Yuma nods smirking a bit.

Next to enter the kitchen was Kou, the blondes eyes widened and he cooed rushing over to the small creature. "Who is this little cutie" he says a little too loud for Scarlet's liking causing her to jump in surprise, and on to Yuma's head. "You scared...Scarlet" Azusa said disapprovingly, while Yuma detached the kitten from his head, chuckling.

"What is that and how did it get here?" They turned to see Ruki, the irritation clear in his voice, his eyes locked on Scarlet's small form. Scarlet had gone back to drinking her milk paying him and everyone else in the little mind, she was brought back to reality when she was picked up by Kou who brought her eye level with an aggravated Ruki.

"Come on Ruki, look at her sweet little face. Please let her stay" Kou said in a whiny voice. Ruki huffed knowing he had lost agents his brothers, "fine, it can stay but Yuma you are responsible for any trouble it causes, since you are the one who got the damn thing" he said. Ruki glanced at the kitten still held out towards him, staring intently at him with mismatched eye, "you got that, kitten? Don't cause me any trouble or you are out of here". The kitten stared before nodding her head eagerly, "did you just nod?" Ruki asked baffled, Scarlet nodded again the tag on her collar clinking as she did so, all the boys eye went wide. "You can understand us" it was more of a statement the a question but Scarlet nodded anyways. Wiggling out of Kou's grasp she landed perfectly on her feet. Spying Yuma's discarded sweater draped over a chair, she tugged at it with her paws until it fell on top of her. She crawled inside disappearing the boys see nothing but a lump...

Then the lump stared to grow, small feet popped out of the bottom of the sweater, human feet, along with a fire engine red tail. A head popped out of the top, a human head...Well almost, the only difference being the red cat ears on the top of it's head.

The kitten had disappeared leaving this tiny girl no older then three in it's place.

The room was deadly quiet, everyone staring at the toddler on the floor in front of them.

Kou was the one to break the silence, his eye widening with every syllable...

"So...KA-WA-IIIIIIIIIII"

* * *

 **I KNOW A WEIRD PLACE TO STOP BUT I HAVE THING FOR SCHOOL I NEED TO GET DONE...UNTIL NEXT TIME...**


	4. The mall

**HERE YOU GO, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT...**

 **ON WARD KEVIN!**

* * *

"So KA-WA-II" Kou ran forward, the sudden movement caused the toddler to squeak and run to Yuma, hiding behind his leg, where she nearly reached his knee cap. "Aww, come here little one, I just want to cuddle you," the girl responded by fisting the fabric on Yuma's pant leg tighter with her chubby hands, "I don't blame her for keeping her distance from you," Ruki said, scoffing. Kou pouted, whining slightly, while Azusa crept closer to the toddler, getting down on his knees so he was eye level with her. Holding out his hand palm up he reached out ever so slightly, the little girl watched with curious eyes, her grip on the giant's pant leg slackened and she took a step forward toward the hand but tripped over the fabric of the sweater that she was practically swimming in. Azusa's movements were fast and he grabbed the child before she hit the floor, holding her under the arms. With tiny finger the girl touched the scar that ran across the bridge of Azusa's nose "owty" (ouchy), she said her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "No fair Azusa, how come she doesn't hide from you, you're scarier than anyone of us," Kou said, the volume of his voice caused the child to put her hands on the top of her head, covering her ears. "I think...you're being...too loud," Azusa said rising to his feet bring the toddler up with him, the girl nodded.

"Well you know we can't keep it anymore," Ruki said so matter a factly. "What! you were fine with keeping her just a minute ago," Yuma said, the toddler to busy playing with Azusa's hair to take notice what they were talking about. "That was before it turned into a toddler, what do you know about raising a child, or any of us for that matter," Ruki said tucking his book under his arm. "She isn't an 'it', she is a Neko" Kou pointed out, "besides we all practically raised ourselves, how hard would it be?" Yuma said placing his hand on the toddlers head, scratching her ear causing her to purr loudly. "This is no longer a pet Yuma, this is a person's life. Do you think you are ready for that type of responsibility?" Ruki challenged, to which Yuma shrugged "it's not like we can send her to an orphanage unless you know of one for supernatural creatures. So what? We read a book on parenting, it is not that big of a deal."

Ruki pinched his nose "fine, but if I think that what you are doing is inadequate for the needs of that child, we will not keep it, are we clear?"

The three other nodded their heads, and with that Ruki left the room, muttering curses under his breath.

"Well I guess the first thing we should do is get her some proper clothes, and take off that collar," Yuma said reaching from the collar wrapped around the little girl's neck, but she curled away from his hand, holding the dog tag in her tiny fist "no, mine" she said.

"Fine keep it," Yuma said pulling his hand back, Scarlet looked at Azusa who was still holding her, and wiggled, indicating she wanted to be put down. Setting her down, Scarlet sat on the kitchen floor, and began waving her arms which caused the sleeves of the sweater to flop about, which seemed to amuse her to the point of giggling.

The boys found themselves smiling down at the child.

"Finally, my sense of female fashion come in handy...TO THE MALL!" Kou said.

* * *

The mall wasn't that busy even though it was the weekend. Kou made a be line for a store with toddler mannequins on display in the window. After taking a pair of scissors to one of Kou's old shirts and dressing Scarlet in it, the four brothers made their way to the mall. Scarlet sat atop Yuma's shoulders, her chubby hands weaved through the dirty blond, almost brown locks that adorned the vampires head. Ruki had branched off from the group saying the the toddler was their responsibility, and then proceeded in the direction of the book store.

A store clerk noticing the odd group walked over, noticing how attractive the males were, she put on her best show stopping smile. "Hello, welcome to children's place **(A.N. I do not own the store chain Children's place)** How may I help you today?"

The toddler neko had begone to tug at the piece of fabric that wrapped around her head, acting like a hair band, but secretly hid her cat ears. Kou who was quick to notice, pulled the little girl off of Yuma'sl shoulders, took her hands away from her head, and made an attempt to distract by introducing her to the clerk.

"We are looking for clothes for this little one" Kou said cheerily. The girl noticing the toddler's odd eyes, leaned in closer, but the toddler curled into Kou's collar bone, not comfortable with how close the young clerk was and how intently she was staring.

"My what a cutie pie!" she almost shrieked causing the toddler to lock her hands on the top of her head, where her ears laid under the cloth hair band.

Noticing Scarlet's clear discomfort Azusa took the girl from Kou's arms and began walking towards a sun dress display. Dozens of dresses lined the wall in all sorts of colors. "What do you think...Scarlet? Which one...do you like?" The toddler gazed at the walls of dresses with wide eyes before pointing to a yellow sundress with a white polka dot pattern. Taking it off the rack, Azusa folded the dress over his free forearm, before turning his attention back to the toddler he was holding.

Meanwhile Kou let out his inner fashionista as he went through rack after rack and shelf after shelf of clothing, while Yuma became his pack mule, carrying the articles of clothing that Kou found suitable.

They stopped shopping when they heard Scarlet's stomach growl. Azusa looked down at the toddler in his arms, "uh oh I think somebody is hungry" Kou singsonged looking at the girl in Azusa's arms.

"Let's get you...something to eat" Azusa said, making his way towards the cash with the Scarlet ready to get her something to eat...

* * *

 **I know weird place to end, but this has been collecting digital dust in my docs, and I wanted to give you faithful readers something because you have been waiting with extreme patience. See you soon!**


End file.
